bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dondochakka Birstanne
Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 9 is one of Nel Tu's "brothers" and protectors. Appearance Dondochakka is a large, polka-dotted, Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. Personality He appears to speak with a yakuza-style accent, often saying "Don'tcha Know (''-de ariusu'' in Japanese)!" at the end of his sentences, in the English Dub it's "You know what I mean" or "Know what i'm sayin'?". The yakuza accent is replaced by an accent resembling that of an Italian-American mobster in the English Dub. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. In the anime he refers to the black spots all over his back as "polka dots" in a childish sense. History Dondochakka once served as the 42nd Arrancar in Aizen's army and, along with Pesche, he was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Fracción. However, Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz forcibly removed their masks, and used them as bait to lure Nel into a trap. After Nnoitra critically damaged Nel's mask, he threw her, Dondochakka, and Pesche off the dome of Las Noches, leaving them all to die. Having survived, Dondochakka and Pesche realized that Nel had taken on a child-like form, and had lost all of her power and memories. The two of them resolved to protect the peace-loving Nel by keeping her former identity a secret, so that she would never have to fight again. They went so far as to modify their own appearances, in fear of Nel recognizing them and regaining her memories. Under the guise of Nel's "brothers," Dondochakka and Pesche spent their time traveling throughout the deserts of Hueco Mundo, keeping her amused with various games. Meanwhile, they trained in secrecy, so that they could better protect her. Plot Hueco Mundo arc He travels Hueco Mundo with Pesche, Nel Tu, and their pet, Bawabawa. Like Pesche, he attempts to chase after Nel and Ichigo in Las Noches, but he ends up finding Renji Abarai instead, whom he frequently irritates with his clumsiness and emotional outbursts. When Renji fails to take out Szayel Aporro Granz, Uryū arrives to help with Pesche in tow. Szayel Aporro decides to release his Zanpakutō, and when he makes clones of Dondochakka, he does not copy his spots. After mostly watching a lengthy battle, Dondochakka takes out his kanabo and defeats two of Szayel's Fracción and uses Cero Sincrético with Pesche on Szayel. However, Szayel, who knew who the former Fracción were from the start, negates the attack and and prepares to finish the group off. Before he can kill the group, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and kills Szayel, thus saving their lives. While Mayuri's artificial daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, is digging through the ruins of Szayel's lab, she attacks Dondochakka and Pesche, believing them to be enemies. Mayuri orders her to get rid of them, and she literally throws them far away. Their current fate after this is unknown. Powers & Abilities Stomach Containment: As described by Pesche, Dondochakka possesses numerous insect spirits within his stomach. One of these is the wormlike Hollow Bawabawa. He can spit these spirits out at will as allies in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 12-13 In addition, he carries a kanabō inside his stomach, which seems to be his Zanpakutō as when he pulled it out he called it his blade. Cero: As an Arrancar, Dondochaka has the ability to fire a yellow Cero from his mouth. However, the only time he is seen using it is when he combines it with Pesche Guatiche's Cero to create the Cero Sincrético. *'Cero Sincrético' (融合虚閃 (セロ・シンクレティコ), sero shinkuretiko; Japanese for "United Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Synchronized Zero"): A synchronized Cero attack with Pesche. They both fire Ceros, which combine to form a much more powerful one, that produces a large explosion on impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 16 However, Szayel is able to exploit a weakness in the technique that renders it useless. In the anime, Szayel elaborates on this weakness, explaining that there is a small fissure where the two Ceros are not perfectly mixed; he touches this spot to split the attack into two, which pass by him by harmlessly. Zanpakutō .]] In addition to his other powers, Dondochaka wields a large kanabō, which he stores inside his stomach. He refers to it to it as his "katana", despite it looks nothing like a sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 14 Its name has not been revealed yet. References Navigation de:Dondochakka Bilstin es:Dondochakka Bilstin Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros